


Clair de lune

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Just sommet cUte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: Yaz is wandering round the TARDIS late at night when she discovers another of the Doctors many talents.





	Clair de lune

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea for awhile now and I thought it was really cute :) so enjoy <3

It was almost midnight, Yaz wandered the TARDIS admiring every room inside. She traced the patterns on the wall with her fingers, fascinated by the symbols. It had been another long day and she felt tired but couldn’t fall asleep. She assumed everyone else would have been in bed by now, so she decided to go for a walk, clear her head.

As she got further down the corridor she could hear soft piano music. She recognised the song but couldn’t figure out why. She stood almost being drawn in by the music.

She really couldn’t rember where she had heard the song. Then she paused and it dawned on her ‘Clair de lune’ Suddenly all the memories started flooding back to her. She remembered. When she small she used to sit for hours listening to her grandad play the piano. She loved it. She always begged him to play Clair de lune and teach her one day.

When he died she couldn’t face listening to the song anymore, it brought her to much pain. But wherever this music was coming from it was... peaceful... comforting. 

She followed where the music was coming from. It lead her to right at the end of the corridoor. She knew this room, it was the library. It was her favourite room in the whole TARDIS. She’d sit for hours on end browsing the books. She love learning new things (especially when it was about other planets!) 

The door was ajar and the music flowed out. She tiptoed in. The doctor was sat in front of a beautiful black piano, her fingers gliding across the keys softly humming as she played. Yaz smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. She stood hovering at the door, not wanting to interrupt the music. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. 

As more tears began to fall down her face she let out an involituary sniff, causing the doctor to whip round. Yaz quickly wiped her cheeks with her sleeves and gave the doctor a smile. 

“Oh hiya Yaz! Ah sorry did I wake you? Was I playing to loud?” Yaz couldn’t speak she was captivated by the doctor. How can someone be so perfect? But her thoughts were interrupted “are you ok Yaz” she said sounding more concerned than before. “Oh yea of course, I’m fine doc just spaced out”

The doctor smiled. She looked as if she was going to say something but was interrupted “that was beautiful” Yaz blurted out. “Wow thank you Yaz, Love piano’s me, wonderful instruments” she trailed of, her smile fell “Yaz have you been crying?” She quizzed.

Yaz couldn’t hold it on anymore, the tears just fell more and more she burst into floods of tears and uncontrollable sobs. The doctor leaped up throwing her arms around Yaz “shhh it’s ok” she whispered. After a while the doctor lead Yaz onto the stool that sat in front of the piano. “I’m sorry” Yaz sniffled. “Don’t be silly, we all need a good cry from time to time, I’m always here for you, you know that don’t you?” She couldn’t pull any words out but she squeezed the doctors hand as a sign of appreciation.

“Do you want to talk about it” the doctor said comfortingly. It was hard for Yaz to rake up all theese old memories but she felt comfortable around the doctor, she trusted her. She explained about her grandad and more tears fell. “Oh Yaz I’m so sorry if I would have known I wouldn’t have..” “Dont be silly doctor” Yaz sniffled.

“As much as it hurts to listen to, it brings back good memories to, if anything I should be thanking you I don’t know if I would have brought myself to listen to it again” 

“Yaz, I.. I could teach you how to play it if you would like” Yaz smiled and took the doctors hands into her own “I’d love that doctor thank you” 

Yaz placed her hands on the keys and the doctor placed her hands on top of them. She guided Yaz’s hands on the keys and played thought the whole song. 

The doctor hadn’t realised how close she had been to yaz, she could feel her heart rate rising. She planted a soft kiss on the back of Yaz’s neck. She leaned in again but this time Yaz turned around and her lips met the doctors. It sent a shiver through the doctors body she hadn’t felt like thins before. “I love you Yaz” she blurted out. Yaz was surprised but the smile soon returned to her face “I love you to doc”


End file.
